the death of a new day
by kie-chan214
Summary: three years after the anime, train meets up with cronos, sweapers, sven who i may have called spen and eve, but one night he is collecting a bouny, could this be his last? and i have an alternate ending, granted the same thing happens but a different story. reveiw
1. the death of a new day

A/n quick one on train and eve. Trains death. Please don't hate me. I love train (and if you even think of touching him me and zombie bride will cause some sort of harm to you.

I am so tired

I feel so weak

Ugh, my head

It hurts so much

'train'

Who's there

'train' the voice drawled

Someone's calling… my name

'train!'

A different voice

'train' 'train! Wake up TRAIN!'

My eyes…

Are they closed?

I didn't notice.

'train, train, come on were going to be late for the fireworks'

I know that voice

' come here, let me see your eyes'

Saya

' I think they're more beautiful than the fire works'

'train wake up please, we need you train!'

Princess? …Saya?

'train' I breathy carefree voice calls

'train!' screams a voice weighed down by the troubles of entrapment

'be free,

Come with me' calls saya

I step towards her

'TRAIN, come home with us'

I freeze unsure on who to go with.

'train' saya giggles 'you still owe me for the race remember'

'train' says a soft broken voice

Princess…

'come back, come back home, come back to me'

I did

I moved towards her

No I ran towards her.

My body…

Is as cold as ice…

I can't move…

I feel like gravity is trying to wrangle me…

Put me into submission …

But I don't care

All I see…

Is my eve

Staring at me like nothing else exists

Such love

Beautiful tears sparkle in the moon light

I reach up and stroke her cheek

When I do…

I see a smear of a crimson liquid cover her face

I look down…

I'm covered in blood

Gun shot wounds,

Am i…

Am I dying?

'I love you train' eve cries

'and I love you too, princess'

I saw sven, rinslet, the orphans…

Everybody here

Even the cronos numbers have tears streaming down their face

'train' says number 1

'now and only now may you finally be free'

If I leave I'll leave a free man

'bye' I say as I grin as big as I can.

A dark shadow loomed over me,

Wait a second?

Isn't it supposed to be a bright light?

A cold wind engulfed me, the sound of wisping calls to me

Saying there is a better place

A bright flash and I was in a forest like place,

I was in a clearing, I realised

This is Eden

'train'

I turn around and grin

'Saya'

Trains death caused an outbreak between the sweepers and cronos

They blamed each other for his death.

Each sides hope for peace long forgotten

Train may have been ready to leave,

But they weren't ready for him to go

Please r&r or I will stop writing

Ps read my story assumptions and review or pm me to say if I should write one for black cat


	2. trains death

Just to let you know, train dies don't like don't care

I am so tired

I feel so weak

Ugh, my head

It hurts so much

'Train'

Who's there?

'Train' the voice drawled

Someone's calling… my name

"Train!"

A different voice

'Train' "train! Wake up TRAIN!"

My eyes…

Are they closed?

I didn't notice.

'Train, train, come on were going to be late for the fireworks'

I know that voice

'Come here; let me see your eyes'

Saya

'I think they're more beautiful than the fire works'

I take a step toward the voice

"Train, wake up!"

Princess?

'Train, I missed you, where have you been?'

"Train, train, come back to us"

Spen? Is that you?

'Come on, let's go' said a carefree and gentle voice coxing me towards her

"Train come back to me" whispered a voice heavy with the burdens of hurt and pain.

That voice.

'Train' "train!"

The voice I had grown to love.

"Train, I love you"

Princess

I ran in the other direction, towards the one I love.

Eve

My body,

It feels like ice.

I ca...Can't move

At ALL!

Her eyes open to reveal the most beautiful colour.

Her eyes full of innocence

Everyone has always been envious of my eyes.

But her eyes?

To me…

They are the type of eyes I want to have.

Her eyes portray the innocence of a child but the knowledge of someone far older.

My eyes…

Are disgusting…

My eyes are the eyes of a killer.

With these eyes I see everyone mourn for me…

The killer

I wish it could have been different…

But I would always have it be the same.

I look down and see five shot wounds

Blood socked my clothes and skin

At least I didn't go down alone

I saw the other guy down and not moving.

I reach up and touch her cheek

So warm, my skin is so pale

"Princess" I rasped

Everyone gasped

"Train" eve sobbed

"Everyone here? Did I miss something?" I joked then groaned in pain

"yeah,' said spen with tears in his eyes 'your life, idiot"

I look to my left and see the cronos numbers

"Hey guys, it's been awhile huh? Number 1" I grin as blood leaked out the side of my mouth

"Yeah,' she replies 'train, it has"

I turn to my right and see the sweepers

"Hey, sorry guys, looks like I won't be able to pay for diner on Wednesday"

"It's okay man" someone in the back says

"Hey princess, would you mind leaning down a bit? I wanna tell you a secret" I say

She leans in and I kiss her

"I love you, princess"

"I love you too train"

"Well I better go, can't keep saya waiting"

Slowly I close my eyes and my hand drops to the ground.

My body like ice, as I die I allow a smile to cover my face

Once they cremated me, I have always loved fire and the way it dances and spread my ashes along the ocean because I love the way the water moves and nothing is stronger than its desire to be free, rage out broke.

The numbers and the sweepers blamed each other for my death

They started a war with each other and always stuck in a stalemate.

No one ever winning

My body, dead, but still, a tears leak down the side of my face ay what has happened

Peace, freedom

That's what both sides were fighting for when I was there

And when I was gone

They fought in anger and rage just in hope to kill each other off

They have forgotten what they were fighting for and in turn have forgotten me (if you don't know what that's from you are an idiot)

They forgot me

All I wanted

All I craved for

Taken away

I've always wanted to be free

I once again have opened my eyes to find myself in a beautiful green garden.

Eden

I am in the Garden of Eden.

'Train'

I turn and grin

'Saya'

Look I know I killed train again but I am a sadistic person

All types of reviews are accepted


End file.
